Conventional arthroscopic surgical instruments generally include an outer tube and an inner member that rotates or translates axially within the outer tube. The outer tube and inner member may interact to create shear forces that cut tissue. This type of cutting is generally used to cut soft tissue, such as muscle, ligaments, and tendons.